


Признание

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meludir is the beauty named on tumblr, pure fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно считать сиквелом к  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3839977">вот этому драбблу</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Признание

**Author's Note:**

> Лихолесье у меня в голове свое, больше близкое к книжному, как мне кажется. И хронология книжная, т. е. тьма из Дол Гулдура появилась ок. 1000 года ТЭ.  
> Таймлайн - где-то вскоре после появления тени, я думаю.
> 
> Не бечено.
> 
> Флафф и милота. Еще больше флаффа.
> 
> Ссылки на визуализацию эльфов - в шапке серии.

Мелудир сидел на берегу речки, нервно вертя в руке веточку.

  
— …и я подойду и скажу… — тихо бормотал он себе под нос, будто пытаясь придать мыслям большей уверенности. — Нет, лучше начать издалека. И зачем подходить, я и так постоянно первым на него налетаю… Нет, если не стану подходить, он подумает, что что-то случилось или я обиделся.

Эльф тяжело вздохнул, отбросил ветку в сторону и уткнулся лбом в колени.

  
Речка, весело шумя, сбегала по камням, кроны деревьев трепал ветерок, пробившиеся сквозь листву лучи солнца бегали по траве светлыми зайчиками. Но Мелудир, кажется, не замечал всего этого очарования, углубившись в свои мысли.

— Ну, подойду, — опять начал бормотать он, повернув голову набок. — Ну, переведу беседу на… на нас. Скажу, что это так здорово, когда есть такой друг, как он. И… и что потом? О Эру, почему так сложно сказать всего три слова? Потому что тогда вместо удобной определенности будет тревожная неизвестность, — ответил он сам себе и снова вздохнул. — Но молчать дальше не выйдет. Он заметит, что что-то не так — уже заметил, — а соврать ему я не смогу…  
— Кому?

Мелудир вздрогнул. Полностью уйдя в себя, он не услышал приближения Ферена, хотя тот подошел совсем близко — и теперь тихо и серьезно смотрел на Мелудира.  
— Тебе, — просто ответил он, встречаясь с Ференом взглядом. — Я люблю тебя.

Эти три слова удивительно легко сорвались с губ — и на душе сразу стало легче. Все же молчание и недосказанность угнетали Мелудира все дни с того времени, как он осознал свои чувства.

Ферен сел рядом. Мелудир уже приготовился услышать мягкий ответ, что это первая влюбленность и она пройдет, и Мелудир встретит какую-нибудь прекрасную эллет… Но Ферен взял его руку в свою и, солнечно улыбнувшись, сказал:

  
— И я люблю тебя, Мелудир.

_23.11.2014_


End file.
